natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Matoba
| image= 300px | gender= Male | age= 22 | birthday= November 1st | height= 174cm | haircolour= Black | eyecolour= Dark Brown | abilities= See Below | weapons= Bow and Arrow | chapter= Chapter 23 | episode= Episode 32 | seiyuu= Junichi Suwabe | kana/kanji = 的場静司 |title = Seiji Matoba}}Seiji Matoba (的場静司, Matoba Seiji) is the head of the Matoba clan and Natsume's enemy. He can see youkai and throughout the series, refers to them as 'bait' and 'tools'. Appearance Matoba has long black hair and black eyes. He has a smile, much like Natsume's, except Matoba has a more sinister atmosphere. He has a scar over his right eye which is covered by a special eye-patch. The reason for the eyepatch is a previous head of the Matoba clan had promised their right eye in return for the help given to them by a youkai. However, the promise with that youkai had been broken and the head never gave the youkai his right eye. Ever since then, youkai has been targeting the male heads of the Matoba family for their right eye. Due to this, he has depth perception problems. Personality Matoba is a cold-hearted exorcist. Although he wants to protect humans, he won't hesitate to get rid of anyone who stands in his way. He will also readily sacrifice weaker youkai to lure stronger ones in for the catch. Natsume arouses his interest after one meeting, up to the point where he would save Natsume and Madara from being eaten, which is unusual considering his personality. As the story progresses, Matoba seems to start liking Natsume and is seen smiling kindly at him. He acknowledges Natsume's strength and even asks him to join the Matoba clan, promising to protect him if he does. However, Natsume refuses. He also seems to believe Natsume and sends him a letter once, asking for cooperation. Natsume lost it and told him that he had lost it while Matoba chuckled, saying he made excuses like a child. Although he insisted to Matoba that it was true and Matoba believes him. This represents that Matoba most likely trusts Natsume enough to believe the things he says. He even stated that he had written an uncharacteristically long letter, hence, it shows that he would explain things to Natsume regardless of the time taken and even if it was out of character. Their relationship is slowly changing towards one that is more open even though they still have a long way to go. History In the manga and anime, when he first appeared, Nyanko-sensei mentioned that he was suspicious and had a sinister aura. Plot Relationships Shuuichi Natori Initially, it was unknown if they met or knew each other but it’s later revealed that they know each other. They had first met each other when they were teenagers. Takashi Natsume Initially, when Matoba and Natsume first met, Matoba had mistaken Natsume for a youkai and attempted to strangle him but Natsume scratched him and fled. When Natsume was caught and found out how Matoba treated youkai, he developed a great dislike for Matoba. After escaping from Matoba by punching his shiki servant out cold, this aroused Matoba's interest in Natsume. After he had saved Natsume from being eaten, he found out from Nanase that Natsume is Reiko's grandson which furthers his interest in Natsume. Madara Powers & Abilities * Matoba possesses strong spiritual power which allows him to see youkai. He uses this power of his to become an exorcist which is shown through him exorcising youkai rather than sealing them. He also has the power to control and command Shiki Servants. * Being an exorcist, he has a vast knowledge of exorcism techniques, sutras, spells and youkai. * As well as shikigami, sutras, and spells, Matoba is shown to have a bow and arrow for eliminating youkai. He has demonstrated his proficiency in archery several times in the series. An example is that he was able to exorcise a youkai that was about to eat Natsume with only one arrow (showing that he has great spiritual power). Trivia *Seiji's voice actor, Junichi Suwabe, is also the same voice actor of Reim Lunettes in Pandora Hearts, Undertaker in Black Butler anime series, Freed Justine in Fairy Tail anime and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques in Bleach anime series. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Male